


Horrible Dream

by Peachjuice7



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmCD, M/M, PWP, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, mob, 抹布
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachjuice7/pseuds/Peachjuice7
Summary: 抹布警告。





	Horrible Dream

　　好热。好热。好热。  
　　头好晕。什么都看不见了。  
　　但丁最后的意识是那杯免费的酒，他现在根本不清楚自己在什么地方，那几个在他身上为所欲为的男人他也无能为力。  
　　“才摸了两下就流水了呢，骚得像个女人一样。”男人弹了一下但丁的龟头，听他发出呻吟，“就这么想被男人操吗，今天这么多人让你爽个够。”  
　　双手被不同的人拉开，抓住它们的人把自己的阴茎塞到手掌里，抓着他的手上下滑动。  
　　“好好给爷撸！”  
　　腰下面被垫了枕头，人被翻起来，小穴里刚被灌了整整两支润滑液，男人把手指插进去搅动，黏糊糊的液体在里面发出咕啾咕啾的水声。但丁扭动身体想要挣脱他们的压制，但是身体好像根本使不上力，而且下面好舒服，一阵一阵的酥麻让他脚软。他控制不住地大口喘息。  
　　男人只是指腹沿着穴口转了一圈就惹得但丁呻吟连连：“真是色情的小穴啊，被很多男人插过吧，这么敏感。”  
　　“……滚……滚你妈的……”  
　　“哟，还有力气骂人。”他的手指滑进去按住但丁的G点揉压。  
　　“……啊啊啊……啊……”但丁弓起身体，腰部抖个不停，不断痉挛，精液从马眼里淌了一小股出来。  
　　“谁允许你射了。”另一个男人掐住了但丁的龟头，痛得但丁大叫起来。一直跪在但丁后面的男人拉下裤子把阴茎掏出来，扶着但丁的头把阴茎塞进他嘴里，猛地插到底。但丁干呕了几下，被强迫张开嗓子接受那根散发着臭味的鸡巴。  
　　被套上了尺寸不合理的阴茎环，龟头被箍得发紫，乳白色的精液被挤得只能从马眼里一滴一滴地渗出来，好像白色的奶珠。  
　　“啊，太他妈爽了，宝贝儿你的嘴真棒，吸得我好过瘾。”男人用力操进但丁的嘴里，“我要爱上你了，女人都没你棒！”  
　　但丁突然猛烈地颤抖了一下，屁股里被插入了一根表面凹凸不平的电动按摩棒，嘴里插着东西让他无法叫出声来。男人快速地抽动按摩棒，润滑液噗啾噗啾地被挤出来，前面的阴茎也被人捏在手里揉搓着，每次撸到阴茎环都让但丁几乎昏迷。  
　　“……不要……”无力的抗议全被肮脏的阴茎捅回了喉咙里。  
　　“什么？你说什么我听不清啊~”男人把按摩棒一插到底，旋钮功率开到最强，“说话要说清楚，大家才能明白你的意思啊。”  
　　但丁瞬间绷直了身体，瞳孔扩散，双眼变得空洞，阴茎不断地颤动却射不出来。  
　 “假屌都能高潮，骚穴多久没被人操过了？”男人抽出按摩棒把但丁翻过来跪趴着，看着后面被撑开的小穴，猛地甩了但丁屁股一巴掌，润滑剂不断地从小穴里涌出来，“淫水流个不停，真是下贱的母狗。”  
　 药效似乎越来越强烈了，下面痒得不行，来不及说什么嘴里又被塞进了一根新的鸡巴，比刚才那根细却更长，直接插进喉咙不肯出来，他被顶得几乎要喘不上气，满嘴都是那人的阴毛，口水不停地顺着脖子往下流。  
　　“喂，可以操了吧？做那么多前戏干什么，紧一点操起来才爽啊。”  
　　不知道是谁的声音在房间里响起。  
　　“老子忍不住了，让我先干第一轮。”  
　　男人掰开但丁的屁股，把他的肉棒塞进去一捅到底，大量润滑液噗呲一声滋出来溅在男人的小腹上。  
　　“啊啊，操他妈的，这么多水还夹得这么紧！我给他的小妹妹打200分！不！500分！”  
　　“前面的嘴也很棒哦，喉咙也会夹住我的屌，不知道比那些妓女强多少倍，真是捡到宝贝了。”  
　　“趁现在狠狠地操他啊。”  
　　“说得没错，今天就用精液灌满这个小母狗的骚穴。”  
　　“你有那么多可射吗？”  
　　“来比谁射得多？”  
　　“哈哈哈，我会输给你？这家伙这么浪，就怕不知道谁先被榨干哦。”  
　　强烈的快感，但丁的喉咙也变得嘶哑，嘴里不知道是谁的精液，臭烘烘的令人作呕。  
　　“不许吐出来，给我吞下去！”  
　　有人捂住了他的嘴，捏住他的鼻子不让他呼吸。被精液呛到，浓烈的腥臭味让他无法控制的反胃，眼泪鼻涕流了满脸，和精液口水混在一起凌乱不堪。  
　　“来来，该我了。”  
　　变换了体位，坐在不知名的男人的阴茎上上下耸动，过剩的精液从肉穴里挤出来。  
　　“哎呀，你温柔点，你看他都哭了。”  
　　“至少帮人家撸一下前面啊。哦，我忘了他现在射不出来~”  
　　“哈哈哈哈。”  
　　男人舔了舔但丁的脖子，对他说：“听见没，表现好点就让你射哦。”  
　　但丁不知道自己在做什么，他握住凑到跟前来的鸡巴，伸出舌头无意识地舔弄吸吮。  
　　“喜不喜欢我们的鸡巴啊？”  
　　“……喜……喜欢……”  
　　“喜欢我们操你的嘴还是屁股？”  
　　“……都喜欢……”  
　　“乖，把我舔射了就让你解脱。”  
　　像是得到了希望，但丁条件反射般卖力地含弄着男人的阴茎。下面的小穴已经被操得又红又肿，正在干他的人简直恨不得把自己的蛋都塞进他满是精液的洞里。  
　　“好好用你的舌头。”  
　　“手也别闲着。”  
　　“这家伙的高潮脸好色啊，我他妈又硬了。”  
　　“我能干他干到明天早上。”  
　　“这么耐玩的小骚穴，五个人轮着操都没操坏，还这么紧。”  
　　“听你这么一说，我有点想玩双龙了。”  
　　“好啊好啊，来把他抱起来。”  
　　但丁恍恍惚惚地被拉起来跪坐在男人身上，屁股抵上另一个鸡巴的时候他才意识到不对。  
　　“啊！！！”  
　　第二根阴茎紧贴着另一根挤进了原本就狭窄不堪的小穴，但丁被硬插进来的东西痛得惨叫，浑身冷汗死死地抓着床单。  
　　“干！真他妈爽！好紧！”  
　　男人往里顶了顶，把两根肉棒全插了进去，小穴被撑到极致，白色的精液顺着阴茎挤出来。  
　　“啊啊~好舒服。”  
　　“我要动了，不动我现在就要射了。”  
　　男人用力地抽插了十几个来回，但丁已经痛得失去了意识。旁边的男人抬起他的下巴给了他一个耳光，他呜咽着醒过来，眼睛还没睁开嘴里又被塞进了还沾着精液的鸡巴。  
　　“谁让你睡了，不准停，好好含着老子的屌，吸不出来不准休息。”  
　　“你怎么不知道心疼人的，多可怜啊。”  
　　“你他妈操得起劲的时候怎么不说他可怜。”  
　　舌头仿佛已经麻木了，阴茎不断地在嘴里抽插，喉咙痛得说不出话。恨不得再次昏迷过去，但药物和快感让他越来越清醒，快感是那样的清晰地覆盖了他身体的每一个部分。  
　　“啊啊，他吸住我了，我要射了！”  
　　“我也要射了。”  
　　两根一起射完，精液从被撑成O字型的小穴里淌出来。  
　　“啧啧，看看你们，这么棒的骚穴给操得这么松，什么都装不住了。”男人撸了两下自己的鸡巴，把龟头塞进穴口，“得给你好好塞住了才行啊，我们这么宝贵的精华浪费了多可惜。”  
　　顺利地插入，男人分开但丁的双腿，按住大腿快速的顶送。他的阴茎搅得里面的精液发出淫荡的叽咕叽咕的水声。  
　　“你的小穴还是这么想要啊，还发出这么下流的声音，现在虽然没刚才那么紧了，但是软软的很暖和，也很舒服。”  
　　男人揉搓着但丁的阴囊，替他解开了阴茎环，他只再顶了一下，但丁就射了出来，射了好一会儿才停下来。他失神地望着天花板，任由男人在他下身耸动。  
　　“你看他又硬了，都这样了还能被操硬。”  
　　“真骚啊，前面一直在漏水。”  
　　“那是尿，被你操得失禁了已经。”  
　　“怎么是我操的，不是你操的吗？”  
　　“再操下去不会出人命吧？”  
　　“那就先放过他，留着下次再操，这么好的屁股可不能一次就玩坏掉啊。”  
　　“说得对。”  
　　男人们各自撸了一发在但丁身上才离开，临走时把按摩棒插进了但丁被灌满精液的后穴。档位开到最大，在他的身体里突突地抖动着。  
　　满身精液的但丁在被逐渐没电的按摩棒折磨了几轮后，终于在稀薄的高潮里昏睡了过去。


End file.
